


Save

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, pietro dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Save

Pietro doesn't think twice,

Before saving the lives of the boy and the archer.

Hawkeye, he really got under the speedsters skin.

At least the boys mother will be happy.

As the bullets pierce him,

His only thought is Wanda.

She will be alone.

They have never been separated since they were born.

And now she has to spend the rest of her life without him.

He looks up at Hawkeye,

Hoping to convey his feelings.

That the archer should look after his sister.

Hawkeye gives him a nod.

Message is conveyed.

His sister would be taken care of.

After making terrible choices,

Just for revenge.

Pietro feels happy.

He dies as a hero.


End file.
